A 'Nice' Fairytale
by Delitelia
Summary: Thanks to Malchior's book the Titans are transported to a new place that looks strangely like the Middle Ages but something isn't quite right about it and what's with that shy sorcerer and the tyrant prince? -Chaper 4 up-
1. Prologue

**Summary: A magic book sent Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy to a place that looks strangely like the Middle Ages but something isn't quite right about it; what's with that strange sorcerer they find? Why is the prince called like an old enemy of theirs?**

**With only Raven's knowledge of the Middle Ages, thanks to her un-finished book, the Titans must join forces with a shy sorcerer, his sister and some new friends with the only purpose of bringing the tyrant prince down.**

**A/N: I decided to start a new story now that I have some time, although I'm not really sure if I can keep up with my six FF all at once; but I'll try and if you like my story and leave some reviews I'll be more than pleased to update as often as possible.**

**Raven and Robin are the main characters here –not surprise there right?- and Malchior and Rorek are co-staring. Again; final pairings aren't decided yet so this Fic may have some twists.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy.**

**PROLOGUE**

**: Sunset at Titans Tower:**

The view was amazing; the sky was tinted with many shades of purple, red and orange, the sky was almost completely clear except for a few clouds here and there, the sea reflecting the sun's light was just something extra. In short; it was beautiful. Unfortunately the only one who was paying attention to it was the Goth Titan; Raven.

Not that she minded. She was sitting on the Tower's roof after having spent her time reading for a while. The rest of her team were playing a volleyball game against the Titans East who had decided to pay them a visit leaving Jinx and Kid Flash to watch over Steel until tomorrow.

"Ok guys!" Robin yelled after his team had made yet another score "We're tied and it's already late; next score wins, all or nothing."

Everyone agreed with him and prepared for the decisive moment. Raven watched as Robin threw the ball to the other side of the net and then looked back at the sunset, suddenly she started to feel some kind of energy coming from the Tower and tried to identify it; it was familiar but she couldn't remember where she knew it from exactly.

"SCORE!" Raven jumped and turned back to her teammates only to see her team dancing around happily while the Titans East had 'defeat' written all over their faces.

"We were four against five and still we won!" Cyborg exclaimed mocking the Titans East.

"Mas and Menos could barely touch the ball, so it was technically three against four." Speedy retorted trying to save some of his dignity.

"You know we won, deal with it." BB said with a smile.

"We want a rematch." Aqualad said seriously.

"We can play again tomorrow." Robin replied walking away towards his water bottle along with the rest of the titans; the towels and water bottles were next to Raven.

"Raven, shall you join us in the volley of the ball tomorrow?" Asked Starfire with her hands neatly folded over her chest.

"I don't think so Starfire." Raven answered truthfully "You know I'm not the kind of girl who likes to play those sorts of games."

"_Middle Ages: Kneel or Die._" Bumblebee read aloud the title of Raven's book after she picked it up off the floor making everyone look at her "Wow, what kind of book is this one?"

"Sort of a History book, but it's more entertaining." Raven explained taking the book as Bee handed it to her "This explains to you the way people used to torture and kill other people whenever the 'rules' were broken. The king was a tyrant and changed everything for his own benefit. And they were so strict back then, but reading the torture methods of that time is quite interesting."

The rest of the Titans looked strangely at her and then shuddered.

"Dude," BB started still trembling "Raven how can you read that?"

"It's not that bad." Raven answered with a shrug "Besides, this also explains the different kind of jobs and people that existed back then."

"Oh, really? And is there something about princes and princesses?" Asked Starfire recalling that many of the fairy tales she liked took place during the Middle Ages.

"Yes, but fairytales are not always true, in fact most of the times they're only fantasy." Raven answered standing up "Their privileges were vast, but they also had a lot of responsibilities and couldn't do as much as they had wanted to. Actually, they had arranged marriages like the one Blackfire arranged some time ago, remember?" The redhead nodded "They couldn't choose their fiancées; feelings didn't matter that much back then aside from the ones who had the absolute power of the Earth. The Feudal."

"I find the Middle Ages very interesting." Said Robin entering the conversation "The power, the weakness, the beliefs, the honor … everything."

"Can you imagine what it would be like to live in those times?" Speedy said with a sigh "It would be a real adventure."

"Yeah, but it would be very dangerous too." Aqualad retorted "No matter if you were the King or the commoners; you were never safe."

"But the danger would make the whole thing more interesting." Cyborg pointed out while looking up at the darkening sky.

"I wonder-" Before Beast Boy could finish his sentence a loud explosion sounded from within the tower and then a ray of blue light broke through the roof.

The Sun disappeared below the horizon making the light shine even more; the light seemed not to have an end but the Titans didn't dare to go near it.

"What's happening?" Asked Speedy astonished at the sight.

"What did you do Beast Boy?" Yelled Cyborg to the green Titan who was trying to look away from the bright light without success.

"I didn't do anything this time!" Beast Boy answered a bit offended by the accusation.

"Look at that!" Bumblebee interrupted pointing at the hole in the roof where the light was coming from; the Titans stared in amazement as a white book floated stopping a few feet above them.

"What's that thing doing in here?" Robin asked as surprised as most of his team.

"How is it doing that?" Raven asked to herself not moving from the spot, holding her un-finished book with all her might.

Suddenly the white book opened itself; its pages were glowing a dangerous white and the great amount of energy it was radiating was felt by each one of the Titans up there.

"Titans-" Robin was cut off by the light shooting itself to the Titans West, who were all together beside the Titans East. Before anyone could react the book fell onto the roof and the light dissipated taking Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg with it.

Bumblebee and her team looked down at the white book without saying a word. After a minute or so of silence Mas and Menos decided to express what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh, rayos." (Oh, crap.)

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy.**

**Well, this is really short but is just the prologue; next chapters -if you want me to continue- will be longer.**

**I'll ask this just like I do with every Fanfic; do NOT flame the pairings, k? Don't like it? Don't read, as simple as that. **

**For the rest of you please review, I really appreciate ****all the reviews I receive. 'Till next time.**


	2. What, when, where, who, why?

**Hi, here's the first actual chapter of the fic.**

**Zakuro Haruno: **I hope it turns out to be a good story.

**Brneyedgirl: **Thanx, I hope it comes out like I expect.

**Soulfully and Eternally: **Thanx, hope you like what is to come.

**Twilight Dancer123: **I like this kind of books too, but only if I read it because I wanted to.

**Liliac gurl: **Thanx, I hope I can make a good job with this fic.

**Ravenslair: **This most probably will end up with a Rob/Rae pairing; unless the readers want it other way: There are three (or more) different ends from where I can choose one but the decision will be of my reviewers.

**Wawaboy2: **As I said in the other reply the final pairing will be chosen by my readers, if you want it to be BB/Rae maybe I can give some hints until I decided who will end up with Raven.

**SoldierofZion: **Hope you like this chapter.

**Saga(anon): **Hope you like this chapter, and I really hope I can make this be a good story.

**Inuyasharbd15fan09: **Thanx for the comment, probably this will end up with Robin and Raven together, if the readers don't ask me for another pairing these to wil "Live happily ever after".

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** Bumblebee and her team looked down at the white book without saying a word. After a minute or so of silence Mas and Menos decided to express what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh, rayos." (Oh, crap.)

**Now with the story…**

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy.**

**Chapter**** 1**

The Titans closed their eyes; they felt light headed and didn't know where they were going. Everyone wanted to know if their friends were all right but they didn't dare open their eyes fearing what would they find –or not find- if they did. There was no sound around them apart from their screams. Suddenly everything came to a halt.

Robin's back crashed against something solid and made his body hurt for a moment. After a few seconds he sat up and opened his eyes but he felt instantly dizzy and closed them again holding his head with his hands. After he felt well enough he opened his eyes slowly behind his mask. Looking around, the only thing he could see were trees and a lake, looking down he discovered he was on a floor covered with mud and grass; a forest. Another thing he noticed was that the sun was right above him; how was that possible? Last he remembered it was twilight when that strange light appeared.

He stood up and looked around once again, this time what he noticed was that no-one else seemed to be around.

"Raven? Starfire?" He called "Beast Boy? Cyborg?"

"Robin," He heard someone call, his head snapped to his right and there he saw Beast Boy walking out of the lake; the changeling was soaked from head to toe "I'm right here."

"Are you ok?" Asked Robin helping Beast Boy out of the lake.

"I tried to morph into an alligator but I couldn't!" Exclaimed the changeling exasperated "I can't morph Robin; into anything."

"You mean you lost your powers?" BB nodded and Robin sighed "What's going on here?"

"I'll need some hot chocolate once we get back to the Tower." BB took a look at his surroundings and then looked at Robin "Uh, dude… where's the Tower?"

"I don't think we're near the Tower anymore, Beast Boy." Robin commented as he rested his back against a tree, Beast Boy stood before him where the sun could still reach him helping him get dry.

"Then where are we?" Asked the green teen "And where are the rest?"

As if on cue Beast Boy felt someone fall on top of him making him fall flat on his face.

"Star! Are you ok?" Asked Robin helping Starfire to her feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Came a yell from the tree, then a brown-cloaked figure jumped from it and landed beside Robin "It was not my intention! Please accept my deepest apologies."

"I am fine, do not worry." Starfire assured smoothing her skirt "I just slipped but I know you were trying to help me down the tree now that I am unable to fly." _'Starfire lost her powers too?' _Robin wondered _'This can't be a coincidence.'_

"But it was my fault." The cloaked figure continued taking a step closer to Starfire, by the voice the Titans knew that the person under the cloak was definitely male "Is there anything I can do to show you how sorry I am."

"How about getting off me?" The cloaked male looked down and saw he was standing on a young, green man's back, the boy jumped off the strange human immediately.

"My apologizes strange one, I wasn't aware of your presence." The cloaked boy helped the lad up and stared at him "Oh, I do not know how to repay you for the damage I have caused you."

"Hey dude, no biggie; my back is as good as new. Just check it out." BB assured making different poses "My movements are just as cool as they were before you stepped on me."

"You speak with a strange tongue." The person under the cloak looked at the boy strangely "But I understand you are talking about your back?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Now it was Beast Boy who stared strangely at the figure and Robin was doing the same.

"But, I was talking about your skin." The cloaked boy replied "I think my experiment made it green."

"Experiment?" Asked Robin, the cloaked male gasped and looked around frantically.

"Oh no, I said too much; please don't take me to the prince! He will kill me!" The boy pleaded kneeling before the Titans "I promise I will repair the damage I have caused to you when you got trapped in my spell, but please do not take me to the prince! It was not my intention to bring you here!"

"Hey dude, calm down." BB said taking the cloaked boy by the shoulders to let him know he could stand up "What are you talking about?"

"Yo! Guys!" All their heads snapped to the source of the voice; it was Cyborg just a few feet away from them far away from the lake.

"Cyborg!" BB yelled running towards his friend with the rest behind him "Dude, I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Cyborg, have you seen Raven?" Asked Robin worried; she was the only Titan they hadn't found.

"She's with me, and you won't believe what we found." The newcomer answered not noticing the extra figure that was with his friends, the boy was a few steps behind; this new creature was strange for him. "Follow me."

Cyborg raced back the way he had come with the rest in tow. Soon Cyborg slowed down and the rest could see the trees were becoming less and less; Cyborg was probably guiding them out of the forest.

"Keep your voice low." Cyborg then crouched down and crawled to a bush nearby, his friends and the un-noticed male followed suit –Beast Boy getting covered with mud due to the fact he was still wet-. When Cyborg stopped he peeked over the bush "Take a look at that."

When the three Titans peeked over the bush their eyes widened; it wasn't Jump City, they weren't even sure if they were near the city anymore. In front of their eyes there was a village, it had animals and people walking around; the people all were wearing old ragged clothes and the houses were nothing but simple made up huts. There were people with pieces of cloth extended out of their houses as if they wanted to sell it and they also saw as some others hung up dead rabbits; surely they were going to sell that too, needless to say Beast Boy felt suddenly sick. All in all it looked like one of those old villages you are sure you would never find nowadays.

"Where the hell are we?" Robin asked Cyborg who shushed him.

"You have no idea of what this place is, do you?" Stated the cloaked boy "This should not have happened; you were not supposed to come and still I brought you here for my oversight, oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Would you shut up!" Cyborg said in a loud whisper "They may hear you."

"What if they hear me?" Asked the boy confused "Everybody knows me around here, everyone but the ones that live in the castle."

"The Castle?" Asked a puzzled Starfire.

"Yes," The Titans and their companion turned to watched as Raven jumped down from the tree that was next to the bush they were hidden in, her hood was down so they could see her face perfectly and she seemed to be calm; she had her book still with her "There is a huge Castle farther away."

"It cannot be." The cloaked boy said astonished as he stood up and walked towards Raven "It is you! The spell worked!"

"What spell?" Asked Raven with a raised eyebrow.

"I… I had a dream, you were there and you were helping me and my people fight against the prince and…" The boy lowered his head as if ashamed.

"And what?" Asked Raven after recovering from the surprise of the first declaration about this guy having a dream with her in it.

"I cannot tell you anything here; someone may hear us." The boy looked around and then back to Raven "If you come with me to my home I shall explain everything to you."

"Are we invited?" Robin asked standing up and crossing his arms over his chest looking expectantly at the cloaked boy.

"You are welcome to come with me." The questioned male answered "Although I do not remember you from my dream; I must have made a mistake while chanting the spell. I was not expecting someone else to come with this lovely young lady."

Raven blushed at the compliment, Starfire almost giggled, Beast Boy smirked playfully, Robin and Cyborg scowled.

"Would you just show us your home?" The metallic Titan asked.

"But, because you are such strange creatures, you must be wary and move with carefulness; if someone was to see you, you would be taken to the prince immediately and I don't wish to see him dispose of you." The cloaked male explained "My home is not too far away, if we are fast we'll reach it without anyone seeing us."

"Ok then, let's get going." The masked leader motioned to the village. The stranger walked out of the bushes and looked around waiting for the right moment.

"Follow me." He whispered loud enough for his companions to hear before racing behind one of the huts; the Titans followed him close behind. The boy didn't stop until he reached the tenth hut where he opened a door for the Titans to enter; once everyone was inside he entered the hut closing the door behind him.

Looking around the hut the Titans found it to be a nice place although a little old-looking. There was a big wooden round table in the center of the house with six chairs around it, something that looked like a loveseat that actually was just piled straw covered by a large yellow bedspread; beside it there were two piles of clothes. Next to the door they had come through was a chimney and next to it were many pieces of metal and some tools the blacksmiths used, on the other side of the door there was nothing. On the wall parallel to the one they had come through there was another door and a little square-shaped window at either side of it with wooden shutters. Looking up they saw there was a huge window on the second level; the top of the window was almost touching the ceiling and that window was the source of the light they were receiving inside the house. On the walls perpendicular to the window there were two big hallways with a straw bed in each; to get up there, there was a wooden staircase resting against each hallway. Although it was not the big Tower the Titans were accustomed to living in; the place was nice in an old-fashioned way.

'_Well, this guy really is intelligent.' _Thought Raven while looking at the chimney _'Not many people have a chimney in these times.'_

"Nice place you got here." BB spoke up still looking around.

"Thank you green one." Replied the boy who still had to take off the cloak "I'm not sure if taking you back to your time will make you normal again, but I shall try."

"What do you mean by normal?" Asked Cyborg crossing his arms.

"I mean take the color off his skin, I probably made a mistake and that is the cause of your appearance." The boy answered motioning to Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy "As for your clothes, that's what you were wearing before being transported, am I right?"

"But I have always looked this way." Starfire answered puzzled "Why would you change my appearance?"

"You mean he has been always green?" Asked the cloaked male pointing at BB and then to Cyborg "And he has been always shining?"

"Well, not always;" Cyborg clarified "But we were like this before appearing here."

"Well, that is a relief." Said the boy with a sigh "I can send you back to your time tonight, but I need you to stay."

The last part was directed at Raven, at this the Titans' attention turned to the cloaked figure.

"Why?" Asked the purple haired girl.

"Have a seat, I shall explain everything to you." The boy moved the chairs for Raven and Starfire to sit next to each other; next to Raven was Robin, then Cyborg and then Beast Boy, the cloaked boy sat on the last chair.

"For many nights I had a dream, it was always the same; the whole village was walking towards the Castle with you by my side guiding them." He turned to look at Raven before continuing "The prince was ready with his army, they were ready to battle. The war started and we were giving them a good fight, I didn't know who would win. You, my sister and I were using our spells and that almost made us victorious… But then, there was just darkness, everything stopped and I couldn't find you anywhere; suddenly I heard a maniacal laugh and then… I woke up."

Nobody said anything; they didn't know what to say… It was so weird.

"I told my sister about this and she told me it was a premonition so she helped me find out who the sorceress that was with us was and where to find her." The boy continued "With a spell we found you years in the future-"

"The future!" Beast Boy interrupted "What do you mean by that?"

"You are from the future and I brought you here." Their host explained.

"When are we?" Asked the changeling fearing the answer.

"You're in the age of 1007." The hooded male answered "I brought you from 1000 years into the future."

"WHAT!?!?" The Titans all but yelled, even Raven was surprised; she knew they weren't in their time since the moment she saw the village but she was sure they were on a year closer to 2007 than that.

"This may be surprising for you, but I know we will not have a chance without your help." Their host said to Raven "I mean everything I'm saying."

"Ok, could you continue with your story?" Asked Raven taking a deep breath as the rest of her team quieted down, the hooded boy nodded.

"After that, I spent three days looking for a way to bring you here and I finally found it. I went to the forest so no-one could see me performing the enchantment, unfortunately something happened and the spell made me fly to a tree and lose consciousness. When I woke up, this auburn haired lady was trapped in the tree with me. I tried to help her down thinking I may have made a mistake. Later, when I saw the rest of you there I knew I had done something wrong; but, when I finally saw the one I was hoping to find, I knew my spell hadn't been a complete failure."

"Right," Raven started after a minute of silence "So you're saying you had a premonition where I helped you battle the prince, you looked for me and you transported my here so you could make it happen?"

"That is what I mean." The boy nodded "Although I do not know what happened after the laughter started I do know we need you to help us oust the prince."

"Why would you want to do that?" Asked Cyborg.

"He is a tyrant; he has killed a lot of people for the most insignificant things. I fear for my sister, for my friends here in the village and for myself." The cloaked male's voice quivered a little "The queen is dead, the King is about to die and he will take full control over us then. He has already started to conquer other villages and he won't stop until he has full control over the whole Island. Besides, I am a sorcerer and I do not use my powers to help the prince; and I would never do it, so if he was to know about my powers I would lose my head. Literally."

"If that's the case then be sure we're helping you." Robin decided, the hooded boy shook his head.

"I shall return you all to your time tonight," He started before motioning to Raven "She stays."

"We're Raven's friends and we're not leaving her alone." Robin retorted frowning "Either we all stay or you send us all back."

"Robin," Raven entered the conversation "Maybe you should go back."

"Raven?" Asked Starfire fearfully.

"You weren't in the vision, it may be too dangerous for you to stay; more now than ever due to the fact that we don't have our powers." Raven continued "And Cyborg needs to recharge, if he loses his energy here we won't have a way of recharge him."

"We're not leaving you." Robin said seriously "As you said, you lost your powers as did Beast Boy and Starfire; it is dangerous for you to stay here alone. Besides, in the vision you were using your powers so that means some way or another you three will have your powers back again; it'll turn things in our favor when the battle comes."

"But Robin-"

"No 'buts';" Robin cut Raven off "I know we can find a way of helping Cyborg if he needs it, but we are all going to stay here."

Raven looked around at all her friends; all of them gave her reassuring smiles. Raven couldn't help but accept their help. Besides, Robin had a point; if they were going to have their powers back before the battle then Beast Boy and Starfire would help a lot. And, anyway, what would she do alone in a time that wasn't her own; sure, she liked having her time and her space, but her friends were the most important thing in the world for her and being without them… it just wouldn't feel right. After a moment of thinking it over she smiled at them.

"If you really want to do this, I won't stop you… I wouldn't even if I wanted to." She added a second later.

"If all of you are going to stay here," Started the still cloaked boy "Then you need to hide your real selves from the people; the shiny lad and the green lad principally."

"And how are we going to do that?" Asked Beast Boy.

"Well, I am still very basic in magic so if I was to disguise you with a spell it would not last longer than a day; but I'm sure my sister will be able to help you with that." Assured the hut's owner "She helped me with my appearance."

"Speaking of which," Said Cyborg looking around "Where is she anyway?"

"She works at the palace from early twilight to late twilight." Answered the questioned male "Fortunately she has not been touched by anyone and no-one has requested to be laid with her either; she prepares the meal for the prince, the King and the knights and is almost not seen by men in the kitchen."

"She has been lucky so far." Raven said holding her book close to her chest.

"Yes, but if anything happens she always takes a potion with her; it makes people forget what they did throughout the whole day." The cloaked boy said "That way they can forget about her."

"Smart girl." Commented Cyborg.

"Very." Nodded the hooded male.

"Do you have any idea of when the battle will be?" Asked Robin.

"No, I do not know when this war will be." Answered the questioned male truthfully "But I have a feeling it won't be long before it starts; I fear the worst will come once the King passes away."

"And what should we do until then?" Asked Starfire.

"I think it would be wise if you stayed hidden here, in my home." Answered their host "That way it will be more difficult for anyone to discover you."

"I have to disagree with you." Robin spoke up.

"What do you mean?" The Titans could practically see the quirked eyebrow under the hood.

"If war is what is to come then we need information, and what better way of getting it than actually _living _in the village with the people." Robin explained "We'll work in the village, Raven and Starfire can work with your sister in the palace; being in there will be very useful."

"Robin has a point." Raven concurred with her leader "We can try and get as much information about the prince and his army as we can; it we'll give us an advantage."

"Ok, so Raven and Star got their jobs;" BB started motioning to the girls and then to the rest of his team "What are we going to do?"

"Well…" Their host stayed quiet thinking for a moment before speaking "The green boy can help me take care of the animals, the masked lad can sow the seeds we need to eat and the shiny guy looks strong so he may help me with my blacksmith works."

"You're a blacksmith?" Asked Cyborg curiously.

"I need to do something to hide my real identity; this was the best thing I could find." Confessed their host "It was hard when I first started but I have learned and now I'm the best blacksmith in town."

"So you make the King's knight's armor?" Cyborg questioned, the still un-named boy shook his head.

"No, the King has his own blacksmith; and I'm really grateful for it."

"Dude- I mean, you." BB raised his hand making everyone direct their attention to him "If I'm going to work with the animals, do I have to kill them too?"

"Sure, if you want to, you-"

"No!" Beast Boy yelled "I'm not goin' near any kind of weapon while taking care of the animals! I'm not even going to eat them, that's just gross."

"Well then, you shall eat only fruits and vegetables; you are lucky we are in harvest time; otherwise you may not eat at all." The hooded boy replied "You will only take good care of my animals until we need them."

"Thank you." BB answered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why don't I give you some clothes and a cloak; we can go back to the forest and try that spell I told you about so I can change your appearance." Their host proposed standing up "I can show you around the village so you can make some friends who will help you if you need it."

The Titans didn't say anything as their host went to the clothes piles and rummaged through them for a minute before picking up some clothes and six cloaks.

"You are very big shiny one, so I will need to arrange my clothes so they can fit you." He explained.

"You know? You don't need to call me 'Shiny guy'," Cyborg started "Call me Cy… No, call me Victor."

"Victor?" Asked the hooded male curious "Is that your name? It sounds like a King's name."

"Thank you." Said Cyborg blushing a little.

"And how may I refer to the rest of you?"

"I'm Logan." BB spoke up, his team looked at him suspiciously "What? That's better than my first name."

"My real name is Koriand´r." Starfire said "But I do not think we should use that name."

"How about calling you Kori?" Asked the hut's owner "It sounds nice."

"Then Kori it will be." Star replied smiling.

"You can call me Richard." Robin said.

"The King's name is Richard." Their host commented "Poor King, so close to death."

Robin wondered if that comment had some secret message hidden in it.

"And you my lady?" Asked their host to Raven.

"I'm Raven." Raven said smiling shyly "But, you haven't told us your name yet."

"Right, how rude of me." The boy left the clothes on the table before lowering his hood "I am known as Rorek."

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy.**

**Right, that's it for the moment. I'm back in school so I don't know how much spare time I'll have, but don't worry I won't let this or any other of my stories un-finished,**** I promise. In the meantime please review.**

**Next Chapter: 4 Titans need to change their appearance, and who will they meet in the village?**


	3. Oh, wow!

**It has been sooo long but I'm finally here. BTW; I'll start to answer your reviews the way it should be done from now on starting with the reviews you leave for**** this chapter. Ok?**

**Alekin: **Thank you! I'm planning the whole story up already but not giving away more than I should until the time arrives.

**Brneyedgirl: **Oh, you have no idea. Thanks for the review.

**Inuyasharbd15fan09: **I'm grateful for your comments; it really means a lot to me to read that kind of things. I've always liked the stories that are taken to the past and I decided to give it a try. There are more twists to come and some of them will be quite surprising.

**Writer Of Mysteries****: **The new chapter is here.

**Liliac gurl: **Thanx, a lot of things will be happening here.

**SoldierofZion: **I finally got the time to update, hope you like the chapter.

**Pokemonlover13: **Thanx. Hope you like this.

**TheRobinRavenCrysis:**Just wait and see; things are going to get ugly.

**Ishii Sen Ling:**Thanks, just let's see what happens.

**KAutumnLeavesH: **Thanx, hope you like this chapter.

**Silviara: **The paring will be decided by the end of the story; there will be hints of various couples but I haven't decided yet. Still Rorek and Robin will be a big part of this not without forgetting Raven.

**Raerobgal: **Hehe, that's they way Cyborg looked for him. Hope you enjoy this.

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left****:** "Right, how rude of me." The boy left the clothes on the table before lowering his hood "I am known as Rorek."

**Now with the story…**

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy.**

**Chapter**** 2**

"Rorek?!" All the Titans yelled at once.

"Rorek? As in the Rorek that defeated Malchior? _That _Rorek?" BB asked; Raven had told them the story of Rorek and Malchior after she had sealed the dragon and they all remembered the story as if Raven had told them about it just a day ago.

"I assume you have heard about me." Rorek stated more than asked. Apart from the fact that this guy was actually someone they all thought they would never ever meet, the boys started to feel jealous about Rorek and it wasn't for nothing; the way the girls were looking at him reminded them so much of the way they had been looking at Aqualad the first time they had met him.

Rorek looked exactly the way Raven had described him, but it was much better in person than in their imagination; his eyes were crystal blue and they really didn't look like the eyes of anyone else they had ever met, his pale face had feminine outlines but his thin lips looked like those of a man and his nose looked much like Robin's although –in the girls' opinion- Rorek's white-blonde long hair looked way better than any of the other male Titans in every way.

"Yeah;" Cyborg almost growled "We've heard of you."

"Good things, I hope." Rorek guessed; Raven thought he would have his scarf around his face like in the book because he was supposed to have a scar running from the left side of his neck to his lower lip but his face was completely flawless.

"You have no idea." BB said almost mad at the new guy for gaining all the attention while he barely got any of that kind of attention the first time he had met the Titan girls… Or any other girl for that matter, except, perhaps, from Terra.

"Don't you think you draw too much attention with your appearance?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow, Rorek nodded.

"You are correct Richard; I do draw a lot of attention because of the way I look but I do not always look this way." Rorek replied "This is my real appearance but I change my appearance with a spell so I can fit with the other people in the village perfectly."

"Why would you let us see the real you?" Raven asked curiously after getting used to Rorek's stunning looks.

"If you are going to put your life in danger just to help me and the village I guess you deserve to at least actually know who you were going to be working with." Rorek explained.

"It is the right thing to do." Starfire also had recovered from her initial surprise and started talking "That is something very honorable from you."

"Honor is one of the most important things to me." The blonde guy replied "Now, we better make the spell so we can have time to meet the people I want to introduce you to."

"We're going back to the forest through the same way we arrived here I guess." Robin guessed approaching the back door.

"It's the safest way to do it, let me guide you there." Rorek reached the door before the other boy could do it and let it open so the Titans could walk out of the door first.

Once all of them were outside Rorek closed the door and led them until they reached the nearest hut to the forest. There he stopped and peeked over the house's side to make sure no-one was looking before racing to the forest with the Titans in tow. Rorek ran for a while until they all found themselves deep in the forest; that's when the blonde boy stooped so suddenly that the Titans crashed into him bringing the whole gang down.

"I do not wish to be rude but could you get off of me, please?" Rorek wasn't being rude at all, you couldn't be rude by asking that at all when five people were on top of you; much less if one of those people was a strange creature who was much heavier than any other person he had ever met.

"Dude, who's on top of me?" Asked Beast Boy feeling rather uncomfortably due to the fact that he could feel that the person on top of him wasn't a boy.

"I don't like this position that much either but I can't stand up; Cyborg get off of us!" Now BB knew he was in trouble; Raven was the one on top of him and if he said anything wrong he was just as good as dead.

"Cyborg!" The changeling yelled with his face flushed "Move!"

"Ok, Ok; I'm getting up now." Cyborg replied standing up and helping Starfire up and then Raven so Beast Boy could stand up with Robin following suit and finally Rorek stood up with the clothes still in his arms; the pile had hurt his side rather than soften his fall.

"Is everybody ok?" Robin asked out loud, his teammates nodded but the blonde boy just ignored the question focusing on other things.

"We won't be seen here." Rorek said walking to a tree and knocking on it as if examining it.

"We're deep in the forest and I guess we could only be spotted by hunters." Raven commented looking around the place.

"You are correct my lady." Rorek acknowledged "Let us pray no-one see us though; if someone tells the Prince that we were practicing magic we would be killed by tomorrow at late twilight."

"Could you just call me Raven?" Raven asked politely "I feel a little uncomfortable if someone calls me anything other than that."

"Sorry Raven, it has become a habit of mine to call women like that." Rorek excused himself joining the team again "This is the place."

"What place?" Asked Starfire being that she saw nothing in this forest that she hadn't seen in any other forest before.

"The place where we do our magic." Rorek answered before raising his hand in front of him and closing his eyes _"Locus __magicii__ostendere__."_

"How do you say what you just said?" Asked BB cluelessly before closing his mouth after seeing what happened next.

A light shot from the floor and, before the Titans knew what had happened, it had vanished leaving some new things in its place; it looked technically like a brand new place: There was a cauldron in the middle; two tables near it and the trees now were shelves where there were books and bottles and containers that looked strangely enough on the outside that the Titans could swear they had never seen whatever was inside them; Raven was, possibly, the only one who would know what was inside each container.

"What happened?" Asked Starfire just as astonished as the rest of his teammates. Rorek turned back to them so he could explain what was happening.

"My sister and I built this place; it contains all of the things we need to do our magic and it is hidden by a magical barrier that disappears when I call for the place to appear."

"And what did all those strange words you said mean?" Asked Beast Boy remembering what Rorek had said before the place appeared.

"It means 'Place of Magic; show yourself'." Raven answered, Rorek nodded.

"That is correct." Then he smiled at Raven "You will be of great help; you have more knowledge than I thought, not a lot of people speak Latin nowadays unless they work in the church."

"By our time it's a completely dead language but most of the books of magic are in Latin and so I had to learn it" Raven confessed.

"Marvelous." Rorek acknowledged before turning back to the 'Place of Magic' "Now we- What do you think you are doing?!"

Raven looked in the direction Rorek was looking in and sweat-dropped; Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire had decided to investigate by themselves what was inside each container and were now examining them on the outside –not daring to open them and see what was inside- while Robin had taken a book and opened it to take a look at what kind of stuff magic was about, but, to tell the truth, he didn't understand a word seeing as it was in Latin so he opted for looking at the very few pictures the old book had instead.

"Dude, what _is_ inside this bottle?" Asked the green Titan as he and the taller boy looked at some strange thing inside a bottle; it looked much like a horse but with wings and claws instead of legs.

"Just don't touch my things; everything is most important for my spells." Rorek said taking the bottle away from them and returning it to its place.

"New friend," Starfire called making Rorek look at her "What is inside this container of such magnificent colors?"

"It is one of my magic powders created with plants and other things and I will be needing it for the spell I'll use with you, my lady." Rorek answered taking the container away from Starfire; the container had a powder inside it that made it look as if there was a rainbow trapped inside it.

"And when will you be changing my friends' appearance?" Asked Robin still skipping through the book's pages.

"The sooner the better;" Rorek replied taking the book away from Robin and looking for a specific page "If you please."

"Just tell us what we have to do and we'll do it." Raven assured while taking BB by the collar and Cyborg by his ear to prevent them from picking anything else up.

"For the moment just let me prepare the spell and then I'll tell you what you have to do." Rorek replied while taking more bottles and containers from the shelves.

"Hey, that light that shot from the floor when you put the barrier down was pretty bright; didn't anyone see it at the village?" Robin wondered aloud.

"It was very bright but also very small; it can't be seen from the village and even less during the day." Rorek assured while still focusing on his work.

The Titans nodded and stared expectantly at the sorcerer as he mixed up various 'ingredients' in the cauldron apparently following the instructions that were written in the book. After a few minutes of watching him moving around the place he finally stopped in front of the cauldron and looked up at the Titans.

"Richard, could you move aside please?" Rorek requested "I don't want you to be affected by the spell; you are in no need of changing your appearance."

"Sure." Robin nodded moving away from his team and near one of the shelves, he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his teammates as the sorcerer looked back down at the book again.

"Right; listen," The Titans looked Rorek directly in his eyes so he could know they were paying attention to him "You only need to think about the way you wish to look like and the spell will morph you as best as it can; just remember that this is only a spell and that I'm still learning how to do these kind of things. Understood?"

"Cool! I'll imagine myself as the most handsome guy in the world!" BB exclaimed happily already picturing himself as a tall and very strong tanned young man with long hair being pursued by a lot of girls.

"He does magic Beast Boy, not miracles." Raven commented monotonously making her teammates and even Rorek snicker about it.

"You say that just because you know you will totally fall for me as soon as you take a look at me." BB retorted crossing his arms over his chest indignantly, Raven rolled her eyes and sighed shaking her head.

"As I said before," Rorek started serious again "Just think about the way you wish to look like and the spell will change you as much as it can."

"And if we don't look the way we want to, can we give it a second shot?" Asked Beast Boy just in case, but Rorek looked at him strangely.

"You shall kill me if it doesn't make you look the way you wish?" Rorek was startled, the Titans could tell and now they also were startled for what he had just said.

"What? No! What gave you that idea?" Asked Cyborg waving his hands in defense in front of him.

"You said you would shoot twice if you didn't look the way you wish." The sorcerer explained looking at Logan.

"He didn't mean that." Raven started to explain calmly "He was asking if the spell could be cast again in case he didn't get the results he wanted."

"Oh! Oh, that." Rorek sighed in relief and answered Logan's question "I'm afraid it will not be possible Logan; it would waste valuable ingredients seeing as I can't use the same potion twice, I would need to prepare a new one if you wanted to change your appearance in case you didn't get the results you were hoping for."

"Man, this guy sounds so much like Star." Cyborg whispered to his green friend who nodded in response.

"I understand, then I'll think really hard about the way I want to look like." BB said closing his eyes as if trying to concentrate.

"Perfect." Rorek nodded before directing his attention to the other three Titans "Now think how you want to look like and keep it in mind until this ends."

Robin watched as the rest of his friends closed their eyes like Beast Boy so they could concentrate better and then he turned back to Rorek who was holding the book in one hand and moving his other arm over the cauldron in a strange way. He then heard as the sorcerer started to pronounce some strange words he didn't understand.

"_Non ostenderes quam es, veritas occultare magicii pone et manere occulto facies__._"

As the sorcerer repeated the spell the potion inside the cauldron started to shine brightly and Robin had to narrow his eyes to keep the light away from his eyes. He heard when Rorek yelled the enchantment one last time and then he felt the wind moving violently around him; Robin closed his eyes to prevent both the dust the air was lifting and the bright light, from getting into his eyes; he was sure his mask wouldn't be of much help against the dust and the light. A few seconds later Robin felt the wind lose power and he dared to open his eyes and take a look at his friends.

"Wow guys," Robin started as he approached his team "You look pretty good like that."

"No kidding?" Asked BB looking for something he could see his reflection in, just as the rest of the Titans did.

"Is there any place where I can take a look at myself?" Asked Starfire walking around the place.

Raven walked to one of the shelves where she had seen a metal plate before Rorek's spell was cast and took it being very careful to not touch anything else. Just as she was about to look at her reflection on the plate it was snatched away from her.

"Lemme see!" Beast Boy raised the plate in front of his face and took a look at his new appearance "Oh yeah, I like it!"

BB was happy with what he saw; it was pretty good even if it wasn't exactly what he had thought of; he was now a boy with white skin and brown messy hair just a little bit longer than before, but he kept his canines and eyes just the way they were; he liked those details about him. Sure, he felt different but happy none the less.

"Friend, please allow me to look at myself on the plate." Starfire took the plate away from Beast Boy and took a look at herself, she smiled at her reflection.

She hadn't changed much and she didn't want to; she liked it that way because Starfire had always been proud of being Tamaranian and looking like her people… But, well, she needed to change a little bit so she could fit in and so her eyebrows now looked like those of the Terrestrials', her eyes now were white where human eyes were white and her skin, instead of being orange, was now tanned.

"My turn now Star." Cyborg said taking the plate away from his alien friend; the way he looked was just the way he looked like when he had infiltrated the HIVE "I look just fine."

"And now I know I've seen everything!" BB yelled covering his eyes with his hands "Dude, put something on!"

Cyborg looked down and flushed bright red before covering his crotch with his hands letting the plate fall to the floor; fortunately the girls had only seen him from behind and that… didn't make him feel any better. The whole team was so interested in looking at their faces they hadn't noticed Cy's lack of clothing before and now he was feeling like a complete idiot for not being the first one to notice it in the first place.

"Here Cyborg, use this." Robin said offering his cape to the ashamed Titan who took it gratefully and wrapped it around his waist as fast as he could making sure it would not fall down.

"Is it safe now?" Asked Raven; both girls had covered their eyes and turned away the moment they saw what Beast Boy was talking about and they really didn't need to see it again.

"All clear now girls." Robin announced and both girls turned back to Cyborg who was still bright red.

"That's one of the things I really didn't need to see ever in my life." Raven said picking the mirror up from the floor and finally taking a good look at herself.

Raven smiled at her reflection; just as she imagined herself: Her eyes had changed from their original purple to a neutral blue, her hair now reached her mid-back and was completely black, she was still pale but not quite as much as before and, to finish her new look, her chakra was now gone.

"Raven, you let your hair grow!" Starfire exclaimed examining her female friend's hair "I thought you said you did not enjoy having so much hair."

"I don't." Raven admitted "But long hair is something a girl needs in these times so she can be treated like a normal woman."

Raven said that because of some things she remembered from her book –which she had left back at Rorek's home-; she had already read about how women were supposed to look like during the Middle Ages and it said something along those lines when talking about a woman's hair.

"Well, you don't look half bad… Although you do look very different compared to how you used to." Cyborg spoke up, the rest of the team agreed with him.

"I think it was Beast Boy who changed the most." Raven pointed to the green-eye male who smiled proudly.

"Am I handsome or what?" His teammates paid no mind to the question making the short boy scowl at them.

"You said you were still in training, but this is most amazing friend Rorek." Starfire acknowledged turning to face the blonde boy "You are really tal…en…ted…"

The Titans finally turned to the sorcerer and almost gasped had they not been too surprised to do it; Rorek had also changed his appearance and was now working in the clothing he was going to give them. The boy now had neutral blue eyes, much like Raven's new ones, his skin wasn't as pale as before and his hair now reached his shoulders and was brown instead of white blonde but he was still as good-looking as before.

"Thank you and you all look like normal people now." Rorek commented looking up from his work and to the group of people in front of him "I am glad the spell worked like this."

"So are we." Robin commented "And you changed too."

"This is the way I look usually so I can fit in with the other people in the village better." Rorek replied getting back to work on the clothes "Besides, this way I look less like the prince."

"You look like the prince?" Asked Starfire curiously, the others were just as curious as her.

"According to my sister I do, and if some other person in the village finds out about it they would surely kill me." The sorcerer's voice had some fear in it but it was no surprise "My facial features may still be much like the prince's ones but you need to be very observant to notice that; with different eyes and hair it's enough for the people not to think I look like that tyrant."

"Would they do that even knowing you aren't the actual prince?"

"They would." Rorek answered Richard's question "Now you have an idea of how much the people hate this prince."

"Worse than we thought." Raven commented turning to look back at her team; all of them had thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"I finished." Rorek said standing up and taking the bunch of clothes from the floor before offering them to the titans "Here; wear this."

Rorek gave each teenager some clothing and watched as they walked away in different directions so they could get dressed.

A while later the boys appeared wearing their given clothing that looked much like Rorek's: A blouse of cloth fastened by a leather belt round the waist, simple leather shoes that reached their ankles and woollen trousers; from the belt hung a sheath that would allow them to carry their knife and a purse. Victor looked somewhat strange; Rorek had to join two blouses to create his and he had to do the same with the shoes and trousers, still, the tall man would be able to wander around the village without looking that strange. Each one of the blouses was different to the other two; Logan's was made of green material, Richard's was made of maroon material and Victor's was made of dark blue material. As for Rorek's blouse; it was made of white material.

"A little big for me but I'll grow into it." BB commented fastening his belt tighter around his waist and folding his pants legs a little bit.

"We won't stay here that long Beast Boy." Robin commented taking his gloves off; Rorek was almost his size so the clothes fitted him just fine.

"Hey… Rorek…" Cyborg started nervously "Do you have any sort of… Underwear or undergarments I can wear?"

"I am afraid I will not be able to lend you any of my undergarments, but we can get some later at the village." Rorek answered with a shake of his head.

"I'd like that." Cyborg was starting to feel terribly uncomfortable with all that was happening and he wasn't used to wearing clothes anymore so it was almost a new experience to him; it had been years since he had last wore some kind of pants or blouses, let alone underwear or shoes.

"What do you think friends?" The boys turned to the side and saw the girls standing there with their new clothes on.

Starfire was wearing a sleeveless simple red dress that looked much like a simple tunic that barely reached her knees; it would have hung loosely around her if it wasn't for the piece of blue cloth around her midriff that made the dress fit better; she also had a belt around her hips much like the boys' ones and a pair of leather shoes on. Raven was wearing pretty much the same but her dress was gray instead of red and the belt was hanging loosely around her hips much like her original belt.

"Nice!" All the boys exclaimed at once.

"You look a lot better than my sister." Rorek commented in awe "Where did you get that blue cloth from?"

"It used to be my cloak." Raven replied crossing her arms over her chest not the least bit excited about her change of clothing.

"I shall give you a new one," Rorek started taking the cloaks from the floor and offering one to each Titan "If you feel the day too hot you may carry them in your arms if you prefer."

All the Titans opted for wearing them for the moment. While the cloak should reach their mid-calf, it reached Starfire's knees and BB's ankles.

"I think I'll carry it in my arms for now." Cyborg said sheepishly; the cloak was too small for him and he didn't like the way it fit him.

"If that is what you wish." Rorek said with a nod and motioned the Titans to step out of the 'Place of Magic' "Allow me to put the barrier up once again before we leave for the village."

The Titans did as they were told and Rorek turned to face his magic place before raising his hands before him and chanting a new spell.

"_Locus magicii occultare__._" A light shone once again for a moment blinding everyone there, when it faded away the forest was just as it had been when the Titans had first arrived to that place.

"And what did that mean?" Asked BB to Raven who answered;

"'Place of Magic, hide yourself"

"Everything is ready, now we can- Um, Richard…"

"Yes?" Robin quirked an eyebrow to the sorcerer waiting for him to continue.

"Would you mind taking that cloth off of your eyes?"

"Is it completely necessary?"

"If you don't people may think you are some kind of strange person who wants to defy authority by wearing something different and unusual." Rorek explained.

"You better take that thing off Robin." The Titans agreed with Cyborg's suggestion and the masked Titans had no choice but to obey.

"Ok." With a final sigh Robin turned away from his teammates and took the mask off, blinking a few times he turned back to the other teenagers who stared back at him "What?"

"Robin, why do you always hide your eyes from us if they are pretty normal and blue?" Asked Star after looking at her friend's eyes.

"My identity is something very important for me and I can be very neurotic sometimes." Robin answered with a shrug.

"Sometimes?" BB asked aloud with a snort earning a glare from his leader "I mean, how is the skin around your eyes the same tone as the rest of your face if it hadn't been under the sun for so long."

"I have my ways." Robin replied plainly not giving a direct answer just yet, something BB hated about both birds in the Tower.

"Let us go to the village now, shall we? I wish to introduce you to the people I told you about." Rorek started to walk back to the village and the Titans followed him closely behind. No one spoke throughout the whole way back to the village. Soon enough they reached the end of the forest, Rorek guided them to the first hut and neared to a water pail standing beside it.

"Are you thirsty or something?" Asked BB as he watched the sorcerer pick up the pail ever so carefully as not to spill the water inside it; but, instead of receiving a direct answer, the green-eyed boy watched how Rorek turned around and threw the pail's content at Robin's head who didn't have time to jump out of the way.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" Robin's head was soaked and some drops were falling onto the cloak he was wearing getting it all wet.

"Pin-like hair is not something normal nowadays." Rorek answered putting the pail back down.

"Couldn't you have asked me to wet my hair myself?" Robin sounded irritated but his teammates were trying not to laugh at him.

"It worked just as good, didn't it?" Rorek shrugged walking away and into the village.

Robin was about to yell at him once again but felt a hand on his shoulder; it was Raven.

"Calm down Robin; we don't want to start a fight here."

"She's right man, we better catch up with Rorek before we get lost." Cyborg agreed with his female teammate before following Rorek along with the other Titans. Robin huffed and tried to dry his face with his cloak as much as he could.

As they walked around the village they looked around and saw the clothes and dead rabbits they had seen before now more closely and BB felt like throwing up; Cyborg, on the other hand, was started to feel rather hungry.

"Dude, I hate this place."

"I don't know, I think I may like to go hunting some time." Cyborg retorted to BB's comment still looking around the place; something suddenly caught his attention "Hey! That's one huge hen."

Without the Titans noticing Cyborg walked towards the place he saw the hen at and examined it closely, the person who was selling it was now occupied with another client but Cy knew he was keeping an eye on him. After looking at it for a while he sighed knowing he couldn't buy it so he turned away sadly and was ready to catch up with his friends when he crashed into someone.

"Hey! Oh, I'm sorry." Cyborg realized he had crashed into a girl and apologized right away "I'm really sorry about it- Wait a minute…"

The boy took a good look at the girl; she looked familiar from somewhere but he couldn't tell from where exactly. Suddenly it came to him and his eyed widened in surprise after remembering where he had seen this girl before; how stupid was he for not recognizing it right away!

"Bumblebee?"

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy.**

**Could it be? Or is it that Cyborg's brain is playing games with him? Or maybe it's something more?**

**Well; the answers coming soon. Please review.**

**Next Chapter: **What a surprise; but what else will they find there? Who else wil be there?


	4. Deja Vu

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT

**Where we left:** "Bumblebee?"

**Now with the story…**

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**Chapter 3**

"Oh Bee, you have no idea how glad I am to see you here!" Cyborg exclaimed happily. "But, how did you get here? Is the rest of your team with you or did the light only reach you? And…where'd you get the clothes from? You're more intelligent than I thought; you figured out what to do without our help. But anyway, I'm gonna shut up now and let you answer my questions."

Cyborg only received a blank stare as his answer, as if the girl didn't know what he was talking about; maybe he had spoken too fast and she couldn't understand him but by now the Bumblebee he knew would have said _something_, anything, but some kind of answer he would have received. So yeah, the girl before him was wearing a yellow dress similar to the ones Raven and Starfire were wearing and the belt around her waist was what gave away the fact that she had some nice curves, the brown shoes were like the ones he was wearing and she didn't have any kind of cloak on so he could see perfectly her curly black hair falling down to mid-back only with a little braid hanging from either side of her head to frame her face; but she looked just like the girl he had met at that sub-aquatic base and had become one of his best friends.

"C'mon Bee, say something!" Cyborg said urgently tired of the silence.

"Who are you?" The girl finally asked looking strangely at him and taking a step backwards as if she was afraid of him; the strange thing was that she had a British accent much like Rorek's.

"What?" Cyborg asked astonished "Bumblebee, it's me; Cyborg… Sparky? You remember me right?"

"I… I apologize, but I have never seen you before," The girl said truthfully "You must be mistaking me to be someone else."

"Someone else?" The dark-skinned boy questioned walking closer to her "Hey girl; you're one of my best friends. Is something wrong with you? You do recognize me, don't you? You saw me this way back at the HIVE."

"Please, do not come any closer." The girl pleaded walking backwards as to get farther away from him.

"But… Bee-"

"Cybo- I mean, Victor!" Cyborg's head snapped to the side after hearing Beast Boy's yell and saw his friends walking towards him; they soon reached their destination "Dude, we lost you for a moment there- Hey! Bumblebee, is that you?"

"Bumblebee?" Rorek questioned with a raised eyebrow, the girl was doing the same.

"I am no bug!" She yelled defending herself "Rorek, who are these people?"

"You know each other?" Asked Robin puzzled, something was wrong here.

"But of course!" Rorek exclaimed "She is one of my closest friends in the village."

"She is?" Asked Starfire very curious "But she is also our friend, we know her as well."

"I insist you must be mistaking me for someone else," The girl said exasperated "I have never seen you in my life; I am confident of that."

"It must be it," Rorek agreed with a nod "Please meet Karenna; she is a very good person."

"Karenna?" Asked Cyborg not believing what he was hearing "Are you sure your name ain't Karen?"

"Absolutely," Karenna assured "And may I know your name, stranger who speaks in a different tongue? Your friend's yell was confusing."

"A different tongue? But I-" The tall boy stopped himself, of course she would consider him to speak in a 'different tongue' because of some expressions he had used and the accent he had "Sure; my name is Victor."

"I am pleased to meet you Victor; I apologize for my reaction after your first words to me." Karenna said with a little bow. "And may I know what the rest of you are called?"

"Karenna, let me introduce you to my new friends;" Rorek started motioning to each Titan as he named them "She is Kori, she is Raven, this lad is Logan and the other lad is Richard."

"Richard? That is the king's name." The dark-skinned girl said looking up for a moment before turning back to the new people and noticing something. "Are you… wet?"

"Well… Yes, I had some sort of accident with a water pail." Robin answered glaring at the sorcerer who didn't acknowledge him in the least.

"What are you doing out here Karenna?" Asked Rorek changing the subject.

"I need to buy some things for tonight's dinner." The questioned girl answered. "My brothers must be near, getting some things they need to work."

"You have brothers?" Asked Raven surprised, surely this girl was one of Bumblebee's past lives but she never thought she would find her with brothers.

"Yes I do; I have 4 brothers." Karenna answered with a nod and a second later she saw the new people gawk at her with their mouth open. "Is something the matter?"

"Four brothers?" Asked Beast Boy stunned "How can you stand having so many siblings?"

"It is not hard; we all can be together without a lot of arguments." Karenna said curious about their reactions; it was nothing to be surprised about.

"Karenna!" Everyone heard someone yell, the voice was strangely familiar "Karenna!"

"I am here!" Karenna yelled back waving an arm in the air, the Titans looked to their side and couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Sister, there you are!" One of the four boys that approached them exclaimed with a relieved sigh. "We were not able to find you and we thought we had lost you."

"The village is not big; and I know that if I cannot find you I have to go directly back home." Karenna said waving a hand in the air. "And Rorek just introduced me to his new friends; they are good but a little strange."

"Gee, thanks." Beast Boy said sarcastically; he knew he was strange in that time but he didn't want to be reminded of that. The rest of his teammates were still too shocked to say anything; the newcomers were… Well…

"Good afternoon," A tall boy wearing black trousers and shoes and a blue blouse said with a bow hiding for a moment the brown belt around his waist that was holding a rather large knife. But the shocking thing was his looks: he had black hair that reached his upper back, tanned skin and dark eyes; he was just like Aqualad! "It is nice to meet new friends of Rorek's. My name is Gareth."

"Hello…" Four of the five Titans managed to choke out, Beast Boy opted for staying quiet; he still was a little mad at Karenna's words but that didn't stop him from being just as shocked as the rest of his team. The two Titan girls for their part were happy to see he was just as good-looking as before… Or was it after?

"I am Raymond, but you can call me Ray. It is a pleasure to meet you." This boy was wearing a maroon blouse to go with his trousers while he had a brown belt around his waist to compliment his shoes; his knife was even larger than Gareth's one. But again he reminded them of someone; orange hair, hazel eyes and white skin: it was none other than Speedy's reflection in the Titans' eyes.

"The pleasure is all ours…" The Titans said at the same time again; this time Beast Boy joined them.

"I am Marcus and he is my twin brother Manuel." A little boy around 10 told them motioning to himself and his twin; apart from the fact that they were speaking English, these boys looked exactly like the Hispanic twins Mas and Menos: dark eyes, white skin, freckles, reddish brown hair and one of them –Manuel- was missing a tooth. They were wearing maroon trousers and white blouses, but the belt around their waists had no knife; apparently they were too young to carry one yet.

"Hi…" Raven said astonished for a moment before recovering her composure and clearing her throat "My name is Raven."

"I am Kori," Starfire introduced herself with a little bow.

"Call me Victor," Cyborg said smiling; maybe these guys weren't the real Titans East but it was almost like having them right before him.

"And I'm Logan." Beast Boy chipped in with a toothy grin letting the newcomers see his canines.

"My name is Richard," Robin finally introduced himself; he was going to offer his hand to shake but there were five people before him so he wasn't sure who to offer his hand to.

"Richard? Like the king?"

"Yes, Gareth." Robin almost growled; was there anyone in the village who wouldn't tell him anything about having the same name as the king? "Like the king."

"Poor king," Ray sighed sadly. "I think it will not be much longer before he passes away."

"That is what I fear the most Ray." Rorek said crossing his arms over his chest. "I am afraid it will all be worse once the king stops breathing."

"Let us wonder about that later; we have things to do." Gareth said before turning his attention to the new people. "I hope to share more time with you soon."

"So do we." Raven said with a nod as the five siblings turned around and started to walk away from them. The sorceress noticed amused how Karenna shot one last glance at Cyborg before turning to the side and disappearing from their sight.

"Victor;" Rorek said earning everyone's attention after an awkward minute of silence. "You better keep away from Karenna."

"What?" Cyborg asked surprised by Rorek's words. "What do you mean?"

"I noticed the way she looked at you after everything was explained and I tell you to not mess with her." Rorek explained. "Gareth knows how to get more fish than anyone else in the village in one day ad Ray is the best hunter of the village; they can hurt you if they think you are not worth their sister."

"But I didn't do anything." Cyborg defended himself raising his hands in the air as if in surrender.

"It is only advice Victor, but I suggest you to follow it." Rorek said and Cyborg understood he didn't want to say anything else.

"Ok, I understand."

"Stop!" The pack looked up searching for the source of the yell; the Titans being who they were felt the necessity of doing it to make sure everything was all right. "Stop! You must surrender to us!"

Suddenly they saw a cloaked person run out of the castle's principal door carrying some kind of old sack in their arms; some castle guards were chasing after them but they could hardly keep up with the thief. The people only saw as they continued with the chase nearing the village; it was obvious the first yell had come from a guard using some kind of horn or something to make it sound louder. Soon the Titans saw a group of four more guards come out of the castle but this time they were riding horses making it easier for them to chase after the thief.

The thief ran into the village and the people opened a path for them to run through but it also allowed the guards to continue running after him. Not long after, the ones riding horses entered the village too; if the thief didn't do something soon they would be captured for sure so the robber did the first thing that came to mind: They climbed up the side of one of the huts and started running from roof to roof with such grace they didn't damage any of the roofs in any way. The guards were still following, running on the ground, the ones that were running on foot had been left behind and now only the ones riding horses were still chasing after the thief.

The people continued to get out of the way so they wouldn't be hurt; the guards didn't really care about who they hurt, they only wanted to capture the thief and take it back to the castle so they could be punished as they deserved. The thief continued to run but now the horses were keeping the same speed as them so the moment they touched the ground, they would be captured and taken to the prince.

The thief suddenly turned to the side leaving the pursuers confused for a moment long enough for them to run into the forest using the trees to hide themselves. When the guards discovered that, they didn't waste time getting into the forest and look for the thief, hoping to find them before twilight.

The people of the village tried to re-accommodate their things once they knew the guards would be gone for a long while looking for the robber. They received help from others so they could make it all faster and could go back to work as soon as possible. The Titans and Rorek weren't helping though; what they just saw was something the Titans weren't expecting to see so soon and it surprised them the fact that the people seemed not to be the least bit affected by what had just happened.

"What was all that about?" Asked Beast Boy pointing a finger to the forest.

"My friends," Rorek started to explain in a tone the Titans always heard from a teacher to the student "You just saw the chase of the most, and only, wanted thief in the kingdom."

"You mean this isn't the first time that's happened?" Asked Robin getting down to business; old habits die hard and he couldn't help but start an interrogation.

"No, it is not." Rorek shook his head "This has been going on for a very long while; he enters the castle, steals some coins and then escapes. He has never been captured; if so he would be dead by now."

"He?" Asked Raven with a raised eyebrow "You mean you know the thief?"

"Everyone in the village knows him, my la- I mean, Raven;" Rorek corrected himself before continuing "He is of great help to us."

"Great help? How?" Robin continued interrogating.

"Once the guards have definitely lost him, he comes to the village and shares the coins with us so that we can still maintain our families."

"Like a real Robin Hood?" Asked Beast Boy, exited "Dude, that's so cool!"

"He must be a really nice person to share his earnings of the day with everyone." Starfire said with a smile before becoming serious "But it is not right to steal."

"The prince has stolen a lot from us, my lady;" Rorek said as his hand morphed into fist "It is only fair for him to give us something back for everything."

"He's right on that Kori," Raven spoke up "Perhaps stealing isn't good but sometimes it's only necessary."

"There are a lot of things one does out of necessity;" Cyborg agreed. "So this kind of stealing isn't that bad."

"Agreed." Rorek said with a sigh "Follow me friends; I need to see if anything needs to be specially fixed or if I can find some friends that aren't that busy so I can introduce you to them."

"All right."

The group walked for a moment looking around; nothing seemed to be too damaged, only somewhat messed up. After a minute or so Rorek sped up and went right to a hut near them; the Titans followed him, clueless about his sudden change of direction.

"Tadeo, Gael; are you undamaged?" They heard Rorek ask a couple of boys, but again they stopped dead in their tracks upon taking a good look at the boys.

"Yes, but neither our shoes nor our wood seems to be that well," One of the boys answered; he was a thin brown-eyed blonde boy but he wasn't that tall; he seemed to be just a little shorter than Starfire. And even wearing a pair of light-brown trousers and brown blouse he looked still so much like Lighting it was hard to believe.

Right beside the Lighting look-alike was a big boy that had a body that could compare to that of Cyborg's, black hair that reached the nape of his neck and blue eyes made him look good enough. But his face; it was exactly like Thunder's face in every way. He was wearing pretty much Gareth's same attire but, instead of having a knife hanging from his belt, he had an axe hanging on his back.

"And I had just chopped that wood this morning," The Thunder look-alike complained, picking up some of the fallen wood that hadn't been damaged and trying to re-accommodate it near him.

The Titans woke up from their trance and neared them wanting to help clean up the mess. Rorek's friends looked up as they neared them and the Lighting look-alike moved his hand to his belt as if to retrieve his knife; when Rorek noticed it he let go of the shoes he was picking up and stepped in-between both groups.

"Fear not, Tadeo," Rorek said before motioning to his new friends "These people are good and they will not steal anything from you."

"Are you sure about that, Rorek?" Rorek nodded and the so-called Tadeo lowered his hand "If you say so."

"They are friends of mine, I assure you they have good intentions." The sorcerer said confidently stepping aside.

"If you are Rorek's friends then you are mine also." The black haired boy said with a bow "My name is Gael, and he is my brother."

"Tadeo; it is nice to meet new people." Tadeo also bowed as he introduced himself "Where do you come from? I have never seen you here before."

"We… Uh…" Robin started not knowing how to explain himself.

"They come from a close village," Rorek answered realizing the others wouldn't be able to give a concrete reply, he walked closer to Raven and put a hand on her shoulder "The same one me and my sister come from."

"It must be nice to have someone from your home village coming to live with you." Gael commented smiling kindly, he seemed to be a nicer person than his brother just like the Thunder and Lighting the Titans knew.

"May we know your names?" Asked Tadeo with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure; I'm Logan!" Beast Boy happily said appearing between Raven and Rorek and putting an arm around each of them; the two sorcerers looked strangely at the short boy but didn't say a thing.

"My name is Raven," The girl said with a nod, to which the brothers replied with their own.

"I am Victor and she is Kori." Cyborg said motioning to himself first and then to his alien friend who bowed just as she had done back when she had first met the brothers 1000 years in the future.

"And my name is Richard." Robin said walking towards Beast Boy.

"He's named just like the king!" The green-eyed boy exclaimed before feeling himself being pulled away from the sorcerers by the back of his collar. It was Robin who was pulling him away and he had a very annoyed expression on his face.

"Did you have to bring that up?" Asked the Titan leader pushing Beast Boy towards Cyborg, the boy barely kept from falling but managed to stay on his feet.

"Well, it's what everyone says." Beast Boy retorted with a shrug.

"These shoes are very well done." Starfire said out of the blue changing the subject, she was holding a pair of shoes and taking a close look at them.

"Thank you my lady," Tadeo thanked, smiling "I made those myself."

"You are the creator of such magnificent work?" Starfire asked astonished; she always thought shoes were made in factories, but she didn't see any kind of factories or any kind of technology near by for that matter. She knew little about the middle ages but actually living in them was giving her a better History lesson than any book ever could.

"I am a shoemaker," Tadeo said. "That is what I do to get some gold."

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed happily before turning to the other boy "And you, new friend, what do you do to get gold?"

"I'm a woodworker," Gael explained motioning to his axe "Without me, a lot of people in the village would not be able to warm up or have fire at all; it is thanks to me that they have firewood."

"Rorek, did you not say these guys were from the same village you come from?" asked Tadeo curious again, changing the subject.

"They are." Rorek assured strangely "Why do you ask?"

"They sound different from you," Tadeo pointed out noticing the accents of the foreigners "The way they speak is something I have never heard before."

"It's because our families are not from the Island," Raven spoke up, Rorek had called it an Island before so she thought she would do the same "They come from farther away."

"Are you from the other end of the sea?" Asked Gael very interested. "I mean, are your families from the other end of the sea?"

"Yes, that is the reason for us to sound so different from you, our parents come from other places and they taught us to speak the way they used to." Raven explained with a nod.

"Are all of you siblings?" Asked Tadeo "Because you do not look alike."

"No, we are not," Robin was the one who spoke up this time "Our families were travelling together and they became friends just like we are now."

"Oh, well; that explains it." Gael finally conceded not wanting to let his brother inquire any deeper "We shall not inquire anymore and it was a pleasure to meet you. We can handle things from here."

"Are you certain you do not wish for us to help you a little more?" Asked Starfire kindly to make sure everything was ok.

"We are." Gael assured "We shall meet again."

"Of course," Rorek assured turning around "If you need anything you can come to me."

Without replying the brothers continued to pick up their things to get back to work and hope they could still sell something that day; at least they hoped the wood would be enough for the day or Gael would have to go to the forest again.

"Man, those two looked a lot like Thunder and Lighting." Cyborg commented to his teammates who nodded in agreement.

"And what about the family that looked like Titans East?" Beast Boy put in his two cents "Dude! It totally creped me out!"

"They must be their past selves," Raven said evenly "You know; one of their past lives."

"You mean that they're something like an old Titans East or something?" Asked Beats Boy, Raven shook her head.

"They're not an _old _version of our friends; they're the _past _of our friends." Raven explained. "You see, a person can have more than one life and they can either stop living definitely at one point or continue going on and on eternally living always different lives either to emend some kind of mistake made in a past life or perhaps do something they couldn't do before or something of the sort."

"So these guys we met have the same spirit our friends in the future have?" Asked Robin trying to understand.

"More or less," Raven explained. "It's complicated but take the fact of Karenna and the boys being siblings for example."

"What's with that?" Cyborg questioned not understanding the point.

"It is an example of how the Titans East were destined to be together in the future; if they were together for 1000 years already –or maybe even more- then it means that, if they have more lives ahead of them, someway or another they will always be together." Raven explained quickly trying not to be heard by other people. She knew Rorek was looking out for that too; it was impossible for him not to hear the chat and he didn't want anyone else to hear because it would cause them trouble.

"Oh! I get it!" BB explained before realizing something "Hey, why haven't I seen any of our past selves yet?"

"Maybe we don't have past lives yet," Raven replied with a shrug. "Not everyone starts living at the same time, you know?"

"Shall we go home now so that you can finish your explanation there?" Rorek requested suddenly "No-one must hear us talking about this."

Suddenly Cyborg's stomach growled loudly and made the tall boy blush at that. Rorek only laughed softly before speaking again.

"And I could also give you some food."

"That would be great," Robin said agreeing; he was a little hungry himself.

"I hope that doesn't bother you," Raven said looking Rorek directly in the eye; she thought she saw some kind of glint in his eyes but it was gone in a second not giving her enough time to figure out what was he feeling; perhaps it was happiness for being able to help them or it could be worry because it could actually cause him trouble but just didn't want to tell.

"It will be my pleasure," Rorek said with a bow walking to the other side leading the way back to his hut "But I do have to wonder how much Victor can eat."

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**Ok, a new chapter for this story. I think it'll take a little longer to update the other fics seeing as how my beta is busy at the moment with some exams. Let's wish her good luck!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, please leave your reviews.**

**Next Chapter: **Yeah! They can finally eat… Right after they get the meat and vegetables to cook; and that's the easy part, wait until you see who else they meet.


	5. Blond and out

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the TT.

**Where we left:** "It will be my pleasure," Rorek said with a bow walking to the other side leading the way back to his hut "But I do have to wonder how much Victor can eat."

**Now with the story…**

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**Chapter**** 4**

Before long, the hut was in sight. By now, Robin was almost completely dried off and very glad for that; the clothes were somewhat light and the shirt was clung to his shoulders because of the water. Anyway; that was forgotten at the moment, the only thing that they had on their minds was the chase scene and how Rorek had told them about what the thief did for them. It was awkward to have the thief being the good guy while the knights were the exact opposite, they all would have liked to help the robber but they knew there was no way they could do it; they weren't Titans anymore, they were normal people and as normal people they would have to stay down and only watch from the sidelines. They were not used to it and they weren't used to let people on their own either, however, they knew it was necessary; they were new people in town for the others and that made everyone look at them with some insecurity in their eyes. Maybe those stares were normal when they first appeared in Jump City but nowadays those stares were long gone. That is, until now; it was like going back in time to when they first became a team. Yeah, those were the days.

"Well my friends, what kind of meal would you like for me to prepare you?" Asked Rorek suddenly, breaking the Titans' thoughts and reminding them how hungry they actually were.

"Anything will be fine." Raven assured speeding up a little so she could walk by Rorek's side "We just want to eat."

"Just be sure it doesn't contain meat." BB spoke up walking by Rorek's other side, a heavy hand fell on top of the changeling's head as soon as these words left his mouth; Cyborg had taken his position beside the short boy in order to make him shut up.

"Don't mind him, man." The tall boy said "The meat-er the better."

"What kinds of edibles do you posses?" Asked Starfire a few steps behind Rorek, Robin was next to her also waiting for the sorcerer's response.

"I have some tomatoes, an apple tree, peas and lettuce in my garden." Rorek said to Beast Boy before turning to the boy beside him "And my sister and I had rabbit for last night's dinner; there is some left and I think it will be enough. If not, I have some more rabbits and chickens I'm breeding. As for the drinks, I have fresh water and goat milk; whichever you prefer."

"Well, you do manage to have a quite descent life." Robin commented, he recalled he had once read that most people in the early Middle Ages didn't actually have the chance to 'create' their food by themselves; only the ones who sold it for a living did. However, those who earned enough money were able to have gardens and/or some animals for themselves. It was all part of being on the poor side; people actually inside the castle range had better lives than the ones outside like Rorek. Then again, his sister worked in the castle, didn't she?

"I am the best blacksmith in the village and my sister works in the castle." The blue eyed boy started his explanation "We both get a lot of work and we also get enough gold to live the best way we can. The thief you saw earlier also helps us a lot; I can really consider him one of my closest friends."

"How long exactly do you say this thief has been working?" Asked Robin with a quirked eyebrow; it was a little hard for him to accept the fact that someone could actually be friends with a thief considering that he usually fought against them and have never met one with whom he could actually get along enough to call them friends. Still, this thief, from what Rorek told them, was different from the others: He stole from the ones who had everything to give it to the ones who had nothing and Robin didn't recall to ever finding another villain who did that so it was just not something that easy to accept for him. It was just something new and taken out from a book.

"A few years, he's just around my age but he's been doing this ever since he discovered he was capable of losing the guards anytime he wanted." The brown-haired boy answered looking up so he could think about it better, he then turned over his shoulder to look at Robin "I've known him for sometime now so it's just natural for me to say that."

"I do hope we get the chance to meet him." Exclaimed Starfire with a big smile on her face "I am certain it would be a delightful visit; it is not everyday you find a robber who works on he good side."

"Maybe you will." Rorek replied while opening his hut's door, he let it open for the rest to get in before he entered himself closing the door behind him "But now we will just enjoy our meal… Logan?"

"What's up?" Asked the boy turning to look at the sorcerer who looked back at him with a confused look; he sweat-dropped and remembered Rorek didn't know what that mean "I mean, yes?"

"Um, would you mind waiting outside with my animals while I prepare the rabbit?" Asked Rorek politely and a little ashamed for having to ask that; apparently he didn't want to make any of his new friends uncomfortable and couldn't find any other way of doing it without asking one of them to leave the house for a short period of time, Logan grinned back at him shaking his head.

"Not at all, I'd love to get to know your animals." He assured "Besides, I'm going to take care of them while we're here so I might as well start to get to know them better now, right?"

"All right then, I'll take you to them, come with me." Rorek walked to the other side of the hut and opened the door the Titans had used when they first arrived there. Once both boys were outside, Rorek walked to the side opposite to the forest they had appeared in and motioned for Beast Boy to follow him. They passed by a small garden in which, BB guessed Rorek had his vegetables, and not too far from there, Beast Boy saw what he guessed was a corral with some animals inside it.

Rorek walked up to the corral and opened the gate letting Logan get in first; only then did the young boy take a good look to he animals around him: There were four rabbits in a warren in the center of the corral; it had strong wood walls which prevented the rabbits to run away, there were around six hens around the place, a roster and some chickens here and there as well just pecking the dirt; the nests were to his right and he could see another hen there sitting on her own nest; probably there were eggs she was taking care of there. Finally, on the left side of the corral there were two goats with a kid each; Rorek got his milk from them he could say. Beast Boy had to admit it was a nice place; a little dirty and small perhaps but nice still. A loud bark woke BB up from his day-dreaming; turning around to look back to the now closed gate he saw a pair of big dogs waving their tales as Rorek approached them so he could pet them; possibly those were his dogs.

"These are my favorite pets." Rorek said proving BB's suspicions to be correct "This is Umbra and Alba; Umbra looks over my vegetables because she does not hesitate in killing the birds that attempt to eat my garden while Alba looks over the animals because she is calmer."

"Awesome." The changeling said nearing the two dogs; looking closely at them he could see how different they looked: Although both dogs looked like small wolves, Alba was covered with longish soft grayish fur while Umbra had black fur with white spots on the paws and at the end of the tail; both had brown almond-shaped eyes, long tails and 'V' shaped ears; they both were very beautiful and it seemed as if both of them were very friendly too, they were possibly samples of an old version of the Collies. Beast Boy reached out a hand to pet Alba who seemed to accept him right away, Umbra, however; moved away from him growling as if she was afraid, the boy felt strange by that considering he felt always very connected with other animals; without his powers he didn't have the chance of speaking to them though. At least for now.

"See what I mean?" Rorek asked after noticing how uncomfortable Umbra looked of meeting a new person "Do not worry, she will not bite unless you force her into that, but you shall not be working with her so you are able to stay calm; Alba will be with you everytime you come to see the animals."

"Sweet, thanks!" BB exclaimed as Rorek opened the gate to step outside and let Alba in, the dog instantly felt like sniffing the new visitor to get to know him better "Call me when the meal is ready, would you?"

"Of course Logan, it will take quite a few minutes but it shall give you enough time for you to get acquitted with my animals." Rorek began to walk away with Umbra right by his side but then stopped and turned back to the green-eyed boy "But please, keep your distance; they will someday be eaten."

"Dude, don't ever remind me of that again! Now I know these guys and I am in no need of knowing they will someday be on your plate!" The shorter lad yelled after his friend; he knew eating meat was something Rorek was used to and all but it didn't make it any easier for him to bear and even less now that he was going to get to know the animals that would be eaten someday. It was just disturbing.

"So…" BB started looking down to Alba who had opted for settle down next to him at some point on their conversation "Care to show me around?"

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**: Back at the hut:**

"I have never eaten rabbit, I wonder what it tastes like." Cyborg said aloud, his stomach growling loudly with anticipation "I hope it's good."

"It tastes good, Cyborg." Robin assured from his place on one of the chairs, Raven and Starfire were accompanying him waiting for Rorek to return "It's quite light but you'll still like it."

"And since when are you a rabbit expert?" Asked the big teen to his un-masked leader crossing his arms over his chest, Robin smirked back at him.

"Remember where I used to live?" Cyborg rolled his eyes at the retort but the blue-eyed teen continued still, trying to play around with his friend "I prefer lobster myself, it's much classier. One of the benefits of living with the Dark Knight was having meals like those every night on my plate."

A crash was heard from the door and everyone turned to look at the source of the sound and saw an alarmed Rorek standing in the doorway with a bucket at his feet, the water it had had inside was now all over the floor, part of Rorek's pants were now damped due to the way the bucket had fallen.

"The Dark Knight?" The sorcerer asked nervously "Please tell me you are talking about someone in the future who uses his power to help those under his control instead of a selfish tyrant."

"Is everything all right, friend?" Starfire asked worriedly after seeing Rorek's reaction to one of the future hero's nickname, Rorek didn't answer, waiting for the coal-haired young to answer him first.

"Yes, it is one of the ways we call a future hero who will be my mentor." Robin was quite fazed by how scared Rorek was, he guessed whoever was his time's Dark Knight was not someone like Batman in the least. Rorek relaxed visibly at his reply.

"That is quite relieving, I thought our tyrant prince had somehow managed to get his power to last over a thousand years." The host said with a sigh, the Titans looked among each other and then back at Rorek, they were all wondering the same and the boy only needed their looks to know what it was "Because of the awful way the prince treats his people, the nearby towns and the way he abuses of his power we have called him the Dark Knight. He fights the last battle for a new conquer alongside his troops and his heart is as dark as a moonless night."

"This prince of yours IS something serious." Cyborg commented taking a seat at the table with his teammates, Rorek only nodded and then looked down at his fallen bucket. Raven followed his gaze.

"I guess we will need some more water." She said ready to stand up and help, Rorek looked up at her and shook his head.

"I will go get more." He then turned to look at Robin "Richard can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure." Robin nodded standing up "What do you need?"

"It would be nice to have some pea soup and a salad for Logan, could you go pick some peas, a lettuce and two apples please?" Rorek requested picking up the fallen item.

"Shall we not eat tomatoes today?" Kori asked curiously, their host shook his head.

"We will have those tomorrow, so we can have variety. Can you then Richard?" The unmasked leader nodded and walked out the door being careful of not stepping on the spilled water.

"What will the rest of us do?" Cyborg asked wanting to help in any way he could, the shorter teen thought for a moment before making a decision.

"Well since the ladies will be helping my sister at the castle and Victor will be here with me I think you should learn how to cook, I'll show you how to reheat an already cooked rabbit and if later we need it I will show you how to cook a hen."

"Booyah, I'm gonna learn how to cook like they did in the middle ages!"

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**: With Beast Boy:**

"Ok so the goats are not friendly when their kid is around." Beast boy said to himself rubbing his sore side where the goat had decided to deliver a strong hit with her head "I was just trying to be friendly you know?"

The goat just gave out as much of a grunt as she could and turned away from the teen, Alba was sitting nearby watching the whole scene with some amusement… Or so it said the corporal language to Beast Boy who glared at her.

"Right right, I bet this is hilarious to you isn't it?" He walked closer to the dog and put his fists on his hips bending down trying to look menacing to the dog "Come on, let me hear you laughing out loud at this I bet you're just dying to do it."

Alba cocked her head to the side with her mouth open and her tongue hanging out and suddenly a feminine giggle sounded. Beast Boy's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he gave a jump backwards with a yelp.

"Oh my god, no way!" The teen neared the dog again warily "Dude, did you just giggle?"

"It's Alba, not Dude." Beast Boy yelped again and gave an even longer jump backwards; the dog's mouth hadn't moved but he was sure the voice wasn't his imagination "You are amusing."

"What the… But how… Did you…" An idea suddenly came to his head "Oh I know, my powers are not completely gone, I still have some of them!"

"What powers?" He heard Alba asking, he smiled down at her and petted her head.

"Don't worry, you'll see them soon."

"I would be able to see them better if you would look at me in the face." Beast Boy cocked his head to the side much like the pet had done moments ago.

"But that is what I'm doing."

"Turn around." Beast boy did so and saw a girl leaning against the corral with a smile on her face, he smiled back and waved.

"Hello." He turned back to Alba and then his mind registered what was happening and he turned around again with a surprised yap, so fast it made his head spin for a second "Eh I mean, hello there."

"Now isn't that better?" The titan then stared at her, he could believe his eyes: Blond long hair, bright blue eyes, small nose and small frame.

"Terra?"

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**: With Robin:**

"Ok Alfred, your lessons have to come back to me now." Robin said looking down at the peas "How was it I selected peas again? This is harvest season so I guess any would be fine… But if I pick the most mature ones then there isn't a risk of getting them rotten later because of them not being used when they should… How do I know which are those again?"

Robin knew how to pick a lettuce, and how to pick apples, but he didn't remember how to pick peas, he never really listened to Alfred when it came to vegetables and he was regretting it greatly at this very moment. But hey, can you blame him? He was never a fan of peas and he never thought he would be stuck in the past picking them from the floor completely fresh so a sorcerer a thousand years older than him could make soup for his powerless team; how likely was that to happen? Yeah, thought so.

"Eh these are bigger… But these are longer… these are greener… Screw it I'll pick you at the end." The Titans' leader walked away from the peas and up to the apple tree, he saw a long pointy stick resting against the trunk guessing that's what Rorek used to make the apples fall. Robin smirked, feeling somewhat cocky; he didn't need the stick, he could get them with his hands with no problem.

Making a quick calculation on the distance between the floor and the best apple he could see he gave a quick step forward and gave his body impulse by stepping on the trunk once. The strength of the jump enough to help him reach the apple easily, make a back flip and land calmly on his feet. The boy looked down at the apple he obtained with his jump and nodded satisfied with his choice: Big and deep red. He put the apple down carefully near the tree and repeated his trick, getting another seemingly perfect apple.

"That was some nice trick." Robin turned around trying to find who had talked to him, he then saw a girl looking at him from her position right outside the wood fence and he couldn't help but scowl at the presence "You are very agile."

"Thank you." He said curtly trying to ignore her. He couldn't believe that even a thousand years before his present he still had to deal with her, it was just his luck. He left the second apple next to the first one and then walked up to the lettuce area, he quickly scanned and picked one he knew would be enough for the six of them to eat. He left it next to the apples and went back to the peas. He looked at them and his scowl deepened; he still had no idea how to pick them and he didn't want to stay any longer under the unnerving gaze of the girl there.

"You know? The peas over here are the most mature ones." The girl called pointing at the peas a couple of steps before her. Robin looked at her hesitantly: On one hand he didn't want to go near her, on the other she might as well be telling the truth since he knew she must have some knowledge on it.

"If you say so." He walked up to the peas she pointed at and knelt before them, without giving it much thought he picked six lines and stood up ready to get his other organics and return to the hut when he felt his arm trapped by two small hands "Crap."

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**: With the other Titans:**

"And this is why the intensity of the fire is important." Rorek sighed taking a small piece of rabbit meat out of the huge fire Victor had tried to use to reheat it, he was glad he had picked a small piece to let him practice or he would be in need of killing another animal for their dinner. Kori and Raven stayed behind watching all worriedly, he couldn't blame them though, the big man might have as well burnt the house down had it not been for the chimney.

"Heheh, I'm sorry man." Cyborg apologized sheepishly rubbing the back of his head and smiling innocently "I got a little carried away."

"Just please promise you won't get carried away while working as blacksmith, you might get someone killed." Raven told him seriously, he was just too excited he hadn't realized when Rorek had told him to stop blowing the fire to make it bigger and just continued until he was woken up by almost burning his face with the fire. It was all too dangerous.

"I promise Rae, don't worry." He promised taking the burnt part from Rorek and eating it in one bite "It wasn't half bad."

"…That was peculiar." The sorcerer commented before shaking his head and walking up to take the rest of the rabbit out of the cauldron he had put it in so he could keep it warm and adding it to a big metal plate. "Victor, please go call Logan in. Ladies, please go look for Richard, he's taking way too long to pick the vegetables and we need to make the salad. You will find them if you go out the back door and walk to your right, the garden is first, the corral is farther away."

"No problem." Cyborg walked out the door and started running hoping to get back soon so he could eat, not glancing at the garden even once. Raven and Starfire followed in a slower pace knowing the garden was just next to the hut.

It was Umbra's hunting time, or so they were told when they saw Rorek giving orders to someone outside the door when he came back from picking the second pail of water so Robin and them were safe enough with the dog out for another hour or so. Alba had had his hunting time two hours ago and now was with Beast Boy at the corral. Both girls were eager to meet the dogs when they had the chance.

"Let me go." The girls' head snapped up to see Robin in the garden as they were told, but they weren't told he was going to be trying to pry his arm off a girl's grip. And not any girl at that oh no: Blond hair past the shoulder-blades, blue eyes and obnoxious smile and voice, Kitten's past self.

"Not until you tell me your name young lad." The girl said pulling harder on his arm, Starfire and Raven marched up to her –the former trying very hard to remember this was not the same girl she had fought with at a prom but rather an old self who had nothing to be blamed about- and spoke up.

"Could you please let my friend go?" The alien princess requested sounding kind as ever, or trying to, the Kitten-look alike frowned childishly.

"And who might thou be?" She asked trying to sound brave since these two girls seemed quite demanding.

"Do it." Raven said simply with a firm voice that made the girl let go of him immediately as Starfire spoke up again Robin stood behind them as if hiding from the blond.

"Do not bother our friend again or we shall take any measures to assure you understand we are serious when we ask you to do so."

"You are no-one to tell Katherine who they can talk to." The girl now known as Katherine told them like a spoiled child "I shall do as I please, when the moment arrives."

With a huff the girl turned on her heel and walked away, her leather shoes making almost no sound as the feet touched the dirt and her red dress –color so worn-out it now looked almost pink- swayed from one side to the other as she walked for the belt around her hips was almost too big for her. Robin turned gratefully at the girls with a smile.

"Thanks, I was about to hit her, seriously."

"I don't blame you, I can't believe we found even her in the past and right where we are." Raven commented with disdain "Anyway, Rorek says you need to get back already so he can prepare the salad."

"He was wondering why you were taking so long but we have seen what is it that made you delayed." Starfire said before looking down at Robin's hand "Oh those peas are perfectly selected! I was not aware you knew how to pick them."

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**: With Cyborg:**

"Yo grass stain!" The big boy called as he neared the corral "Rorek says you can come back in now… BB?"

There was no reply so Cyborg ran faster and reached the corral soon enough, his friend was there standing near the goats looking at a girl that was now petting a dog lovingly, he guessed that must have been Alba. Cyborg jumped over the corral and touched the shorter boy on the shoulder, the teen jumped a few feet in the air surprised.

"Hey man, it's just me." The dark-skinned Titan said trying to calm his friend down "What's wrong?"

"Look! Look!" The questioned young exclaimed pointing to the girl playing with Alba "Look, it's her! Well not her _her _but it's her!"

"Oh hello." Cyborg looked up at the girl who greeted them and he now knew why Beast Boy was acting so strange, he also was quite surprised himself "Are you a friend of his?"

"Uh… Oh, yes, yes I am." The questioned boy answered walking up to her with a smile "I am Victor and the stupid over there is Logan, who are you?"

"I'm Tyra, pleased to meet you." The girl said with a nod of her head "Your friend is quite amusing, he believed my voice to belong to Alba."

"Yeah he tends to be impressionable." Victor replied "We're new in the village, maybe you could give him a tour around town someday so he can be more aware of his surroundings, we aren't sure how long we'll be here."

"I'd like to spend more time with him certainly." Tyra admitted not seeming shy in the least bit "Will you be living with Rorek?"

"You know Rorek?" The boy asked curiously, the girl nodded.

"He has been a friend of my brother's since they first met." She explained "And I have become close to him as well, we can also be called friends."

"I see I see, then yup you can come and ask to see Logan, he will be here taking care of the animals anyway and you could keep him company."

"So I will, but I must go now." Tyra said turning around before throwing the still stunned teen a last glance over her shoulder "I shall see you soon."

Beast Boy saw as the blond walked away, her dress might be plain brown like he shoes and belt but she was no ordinary girl, not to him. He suddenly felt himself being pulled away by his collar, the person pulling him didn't even bother in turning him around so he was walking backwards. He knew this strength could only belong to Cyborg.

"Dude, let go!" His captor didn't make a move to do so "Not cool Cyborg!"

"You should be thanking me for getting you a date and the best way you can do that is by going back to the hut so we can eat, I'm starving." Cyborg replied getting out of the corral and closing the door behind him "And next time, you have to be the one talking to her and not me."

"But what if I screw it up?"

"You just thought a dog was talking to you, what could you possibly do that could be worse?"

"… Touché."

**Reality is nothing but the palpable existence of an initial Fantasy**

**Ok, a new chapter for this story. ****Sooooo I wanted to get this up before Christmas so this is the un-revised version. Hope to change it once I get the revised version back but I think it's understandable enough. Yup, two new people appeared and more are yet to come seriously.**

**I hope you liked the chapter, please leave your reviews.****Happy Holidays Everyone!**

**Next Chapter: **Dinner time! And what could be better after dinner than a surprise visitor? The titans are in for yet another surprise but interesting knowledge will come from it.


End file.
